The invention relates to a process for producing casting cores or molds for casting molds comprising a mold base material and a binder and to casting cores or molds after production of the process.
The function of casting cores is to form cavities in the casting or to form undercut outer contours. This kind of casting cores are produced conventionally in core boxes by means of core shooting units, where the molding sand, provided with binder and, where appropriate, with additives, is introduced using compressed air into the cavities of the core mold boxes. The binders used are generally liquid synthetic resins or inorganic binders.
The invention relates to all organic and inorganic mold and core production processes, preferably to the urethane cold box process and/or the resole-CO2 process. Likewise possible are physical processes, examples being ultrasound processes.
Urethane cold box coremaking takes place in cold core boxes using organic binder systems, which are gas-cured directly in the core box by means for example of tertiary amines. Solidification of the molding material mixture (e.g., quartz sand, organic binding system, curing agent) takes place after the mold material has been introduced into the cold core box, by means of a gaseous catalyst or of a gaseous tertiary amine. The individual components are mixed beforehand in specialty apparatus. One advantage of this urethane cold box process, among others, lies in the achievement of high strengths in the cores or molds.
Other processes, e.g., what are called resole-CO2 processes, are coremaking processes with alkali-condensed phenolic resin binder, which for curing is gassed with carbon dioxide. As with the urethane cold box process, the mold material is based generally on quartz sand mold base material.
This process is distinguished by the prevention of “veins” in the casting operation. Disadvantages of this gassing process are lower strengths, the reasons for which are increased erosion and inadequate thermal stability.
The finished molded cores can be used without a washcoat, or coated with a wash. Washes are refractory materials in powder, liquid or paste form for producing a thin coating on the casting cores. The core wash has a number of functions. They include heat insulation, smoothing, the prevention of sticking of metal to the mold wall, the prevention of veining, and hence the assurance of reliable separation of the casting from the mold wall when the mold is discharged.
After the casting operation of the finished casting the casting cores are removed from the casting. The casting cores are removed for example by blasting, vibration, blowing out, knocking or washing out.
DE 102 27 512 A1 discloses such a process, based on a mold base material comprising phenolic resin and isocyanate, a pore former being added to the mold base material.
DE 195 25 307 A1 disclosed a casting core for casting molds. The proposal is for a casting core for casting molds comprising a dry substance which is solidified by means of a binder and which loses its shape as a result of exposure to water.
DE 195 49 469 A1 describes a casting core for casting molds, comprising molding sand solidified by means of a water-soluble binder based on polyphosphates, the binder being instantized sodium polyphosphate and a mixing ratio of 3 to 7 parts by weight of binder and 0.5 to 2 parts by weight of water per 100 parts by weight of molding sand being provided.
DE 199 14 586 A1 discloses a resin-based binder for producing foundry sands for use in foundry practice. The binder mixture for core sand production is composed of a single component (single resin) or of a mixture of one or more single components (resin mixture) with additives.
The invention is based on the object of producing non-washcoated cores/molds having a suitable casting surface in the core region, and of prolonging the life of the sand during core production. A further aim is to prevent the clogging of the sand mixers and sand hoppers above the core shooting machines.